


Y!!!OI Headcanons

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: My headcanon requests that I've gotten from my writing blog (look-at-all-these-imagines) on tumblr.Other writings/one shots will be posted separately.requests are currently closed!!





	1. Victor, Yuuri K. and Yuri. P: What they look for in an s/o

**_Victor Nikiforov_ **

  * First and foremost, you probably need to have a good memory because Victor tends to forget things.  _A lot_. But he probably does remember the most important things like anniversaries or doctors appointments so at least there’s that.
  * You should at least have some interest in ice skating, Even if you’re not an expert. Especially because that’s basically a big part of his life so why not. If you’re not too knowledgeable about it then he’ll teach you some things as well!
  * Another thing about being Victor Nikiforov’s s/o is that you should definitely expect PDA basically whenever. Whether it’d be a bunch of cuddling or snuggling at home or kisses and hand holding in public. However just because he’s a big fan, he’ll be willing to accommodate if you’re not as comfortable with PDA as much as he is.
  *  Victor also likes if he’s with an easygoing person because having been coached by a person like Yakov(barely relaxed at all, tense, etc) he likes to basically chill out. But he also lowkey likes it when you scold him to do things/get things done(#exposed)
  * You also don’t have to 100% like the things he does, but he will appreciate it if you do like some things(like shopping or just plain going out and doing random things)



**_Yuuri Katsuki_ **

  * Dating Yuuri Katsuki is honestly one of the best relationships ever. He’ll be completely dedicated to you in the fact that you’re actually dating him for him and not because he’s a famous skater. Plus you’d probably have to know him for a long time before dating so yeah there’s that, which makes it a lot more emotional and meaningful and oh gosh look @ that I'm crying now
  * Please for the love of all that is good, have patience because you might need to constantly reassure this boy of your feelings. He’s always gonna think that you’re waaaaaaay out of this league ( _Yuuri my darling it’s you who’s out of my league)._
  * Unlike Victor, Yuuri is a lot more reserved with PDA because he’d rather be a lot more affectionate in the comfort of his own home and away from prying eyes. But once or twice he’ll kiss you, which means A LOT since he’s so reserved.pls protect him
  *  If you’re not a huge fan of skating then it’s not really a big deal, (although you’d probably look up a lot on skating beforehand for this pure boy). But his eyes light up whenever you get him to talk about it and it’s honestly something so #blessed. So you make sure to study up on some things just so you can always see his eyes twinkling like that. That also goes for some video games (since he does like gaming a bit it’s one of his hobbies)



**_Yuri Plisetsk_ _y_ **

  * Patience, patience, and more patience. That’s what you really need if you end up being this boy’s s/o. Because listen this boy is a little shit who has an attitude but we all love him anyway. He’ll go headfirst and then think about things after so good luck whenever you gotta leave him alone because you were basically the voice of reason in the relationship.
  * I think he’ll be lowkey happy if you like the things he does (esp animal print) bc similar with Yuuri, he’ll light up and just talk about everything to get you to understand them. 
  * You also gotta support him 100% too, from skating to anything. Because he’ll probably feel self-conscious about the constant comparisons to Victor and he’ll wonder if he’s actually that good. (BOY YOU WON A GPF AT 15 YEARS OLD WYM????) for example



> _victor: why is s/o here?_
> 
> _yuri: they’re my support system_
> 
> _you: you’re doing great yuri!_

  * He appreciates your support SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Like this boy probably posts about that and you so much on his Instagram that like even Yuri’s Angels are in love with your love more than they love him. He’s like so protective of you lmao it’s not even funny he’s your ride or die and your his. He’s also territorial (like a tiger lmao get it) like he probably has more jackets with Russia on them because most of the time he’ll give them to you when he performs. 
  * You also gotta be okay with being independent since he’s really busy with practices and because yall are still teenagers around the time you start dating (15-16 ish) because school is still a thing. So yeah.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous "Could you do what the main 3 look for in a girlfriend. Looks, personality, likes, dislikes. Thx boo"
> 
> (I decided to go towards personality-esque route rather than looks bc I didn't want to leave out any readers regardless of looks)


	2. Victor and Yuri P. : Having a Bilingual S/O

_**Victor:  
** _

  * Victor Nikiforov was not a man who was known for being subtle and to anyone that knew him, it was no secret that he admired you greatly ever since he met you. 


  * It was a rather pleasant surprise, learning that you knew another language apart from Japanese. Because in his opinion, your voice was always nice to listen too no matter what language you happened to be speaking in, then again, he was a pretty big sap in his own right.
  * He had always found himself watching you in awe, whether you’re talking to yourself in order to remember something at the time, or quietly singing a little tune from your childhood some time ago. Whenever he was able to experience you speaking in (Language of Choice), he couldn’t help the smile that would grow on his face  ~~nor could he resist being flustered whenever you directed anything towards him.~~


  * The first time you called him a name along the lines of sweetheart, or my love, well, to put it simply, he practically swooned. And he would not let it go for a whole day. Anyone that asked would have to end up dealing with a lovestruck man, and then trying to convince him that no Victor, buying practically the whole section on (Language of Choice) from the bookstore would not help him learn it any faster. 



**_Yuri P._ :**

  * He never really paid you any mind at first. As he really only saw you when you came by with Lillia, and your interactions were limited at best to times when Lillia absolutely was not available to help him practice that day. 
  * More often then not, he found himself distracted by your practicing, as you warmed up in the studio for your own practice sessions, the way you expertly moved, wasting no movement nor creating any unnecessary moves. 
  * Maybe that’s when he started to realize that he liked you, but as stubborn as he was, Yuri Plisetsky was not one to open up about any feeling even if he was under duress. So when you were the one to make the first “real” move, it was safe to say that he was overwhelmed. And his fumbling, contrary to his belief that you found it off-putting, instead it made you more endeared to him. 
  * Of course, the cool front he somehow managed to salvage then soon went away as you began referring to him more affectionately, having the disadvantage of really only being familiar with Russian, English, and Japanese, and not knowing (Language of Choice) which meant he wasn’t sure what it meant, but it was probably good since you would say it in a loving way. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy boo your such an amazing writer!! I would like to make a YOI request where Viktor and Yuri Plisetsky falls for a half Japanese person and what they think of them and they're also bilingual!! Thank you!! 💕


	3. Yuri P. : Having A Genderfluid S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that I personally do not identify as genderfluid, and it's a little embarrassing to admit that I don't really know much about the topic, so I ask you guys to please not be shy about letting me know if I did something wrong/offending in any way when it comes to these headcanons!

 

 

  * Personally, I don’t think Yuri would see you any differently if you identify as a cis male/female or genderfluid. As long as your identity makes you happy, he has no qualms about it whatsoever and will happily support you.
  * Yuri would definitely feel a bit special if you shared this kind of thing with him since it’s such a personal thing and it shows how much you trust him (which he appreciates a lot despite not showing it outwardly).
  * He’ll definitely like to go on shopping trips with you, especially because I think he also really likes matching with you in some way, and he’ll splurge a lot for you, from clothing to shoes, to accessories, to basically anything and everything, despite your protests. Like oh, you looked at this nice coat for about 0.02 seconds, guess what he just bought it for you, the receipt’s in the bag, now onto the next. 
  * Yuri is also pretty protective of you too. If someone is making fun of you for your identity or doing something to offend you in any way, shape, or form, Yuri’s gonna be ready to throw some hands. (Unfortunately, you do have to stop him because you don’t want him to get arrested for assault).
  * “No, Yuri, you cannot bribe a cop to let you dropkick them.” You scold him, but the thought of how ready he was to defend you gives you a warm feeling.
  * Yuri is also very open to learning more about this kind of thing (and he’s super strict when it comes to getting your pronouns correct, the one time he slipped up was when he just learned that you were genderfluid, and he felt awful about it despite how much you reassured him that it was okay). 
  * You’re very important to him, and I imagine that Yuri wouldn’t go out with someone unless he knew them very well, and had a close enough bond, so because of that kind of importance, he’s pretty accepting of you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous "Yuri Plisetsky headcanons where their s/o is genderfluid?? Your writing is amazing and I hope you have a nice day!"


	4. Yuri P. : On His S/O's Appearance

  * I think if we’re talking about Yuri now as a 15/16-year-old, he would have definitely taken in his s/o’s appearance first before actually getting to know them. Cause Yuri’s pretty, and if he had a boyfriend/girlfriend, they’d probably be compared a lot to him appearance wise.


  * His grandfather definitely taught Yuri the whole lessons about respecting other people regardless of how they look. He’s young and he knows that the public would try to influence him, so as his guardian, he would definitely not care about the whole looking good. He reminds Yuri that that skating was something fun he enjoyed and he shouldn’t twist his own morals because of sponsors wanting him to do so.


  * Yuri, once knowing his s/o more, however, would probably kick himself for lowkey letting these things make him think like that. Because his s/o is amazing and he doesn’t care if people think otherwise.


  * As he gets older and matures a little more, he really doesn’t care about appearances, because by now he knows plenty of people who are good looking with bad personalities and vice versa.


  * A lot of people that have tried to be close to had cared more about how famous and rich he was which isn’t something he wants. and when he meets someone who wants him for Yuri, not Yuri Plisetsky the famous figure skater, he holds onto them tight, metaphorically speaking. Because relationships like these are precious things (regardless if they’re romantic or platonic).


  * If someone attempts to come for his s/o though, trying to make them feel bad for their looks, he’ll defend them fiercely no matter who it is. Maybe even willing to throw hands. (But no that looks bad to the public, his s/o will gently remind them, although him coming to their defense is something they’re immensely grateful for.)


  * So to answer your question, yes. Yuri would still date an s/o who are not considered “pretty” or “average-looking” for today’s standards and he cares more about how they are as a person.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: "Do you think Yuri P. would be picky about his s/o appearance? Would he be with someone who isn't pretty?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not take requests, I'm still thinking that over, but if you wanna send me a request please send me an ask on tumblr (that way i have all my requests in one place)


End file.
